


A Little Experiment

by torino10154



Series: May Madness 2016 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, Community: hp_may_madness, Cunnilingus, F/M, Het, Light Bondage, Vaginal Fingering, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Day 11 of <a href="http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/">HP_May_Madness</a>, using the prompts: Severus/Hermione, blindfolding, candle, hands, air.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Little Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 11 of [HP_May_Madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/), using the prompts: Severus/Hermione, blindfolding, candle, hands, air.

Her hands tied to the headboard and a silk scarf covering her eyes, Hermione listened to her husband's footsteps on the bedroom carpet and wondered what on Earth was taking him so long.

"Severus?" she finally asked.

"I'm here." The side of the bed dipped and she felt his warm hand caress her side before moving away again. "Would you still like to try this experiment?"

She took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly and nodded. "Yes."

"Very well." There was a spark and the scent of a flame wafted through the air, her senses heightened by the lack of visibility. 

She flinched at the first drop of wax that hit her bare stomach, the heat painful for only a moment, though the warmth lingered and spread. Another drop, just beneath her navel. Then another on the top of her thigh. 

She tried to discern whether there was a pattern to where Severus was dripping the wax. Knowing him, it was an ancient rune or glyph.

"You're thinking too much," he said, humour in his voice. "I must not be taking care of you properly."

And with that there was a soft hiss—the candle extinguished—then her legs were parted. 

"Oh!" She gasped as he pushed two fingers inside her and swirled his tongue over her clit. "I want to see you, touch you," she said, arching her back, trying to get closer to him somehow. 

The blindfold and scarf fell away and glittering black eyes met hers, a smirk playing at his lips. "Better?" he said, punctuated by a lick of his tongue.

"Yesss." She reached for his hair, burying her fingers in the silky black strands, crying out as her thighs began to tremble. 

Another pass of his tongue and she was undone, coming with a soft whimper.


End file.
